


Amour dévorrant

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Le Noël de Dante [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Drabble Will/Hannibal
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Le Noël de Dante [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072826
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Amour dévorrant

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël mon Poulpe !
> 
> Bonne lecture tous le monde !

Il se sentait différent… Mais aussi le même. Une version différente de lui même, qu’il n’était pas totalement sur d’apprécier. Cependant, lorsqu’il croisait le regard d’Hannibal, Will sentait ses réticences et ses peurs fondre comme neige au soleil.

Il savait que leur amour était malsain. Il savait à quel point le cannibale était dangereux. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Il l’aimait, d’une façon que peu de gens auraient compris. Il avait presque besoin d’Hannibal désormais, tout comme il avait besoin de Will.

C’était comme s’ils étaient devenus la même personne, la même entité. Deux faces d’une même pièce.


End file.
